plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Chomper
|weapon/GW = Flame Spray |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Fire ChomperGW2.png |health/GW2 = 175 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Flame Spray |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Fire Chomper is the Rare fire variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Along with the Fire Cactus, Fire Pea, Fire Flower, BBQ Corn, and Fire Rose, he is one of the six fire-based variants on the plants side. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Fire Chomper enjoys chasing the Zombies around, using his intimidating flames to make them flee." In-game description Fire Chomper belches flames, dealing fire damage over time. AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 105 *Normal: 140 *Hard: 175 *CRAAAAZY: 210 Appearance Instead of the normal purple head the Chomper has, the Fire Chomper's head looks to have a lava texture. Its mouth appears to be on fire. Variant perk The Fire Chomper's basic attack is not a bite, but he breathes out fire to harm nearby zombies instead. The fire breath itself deals ten damage continuously, and causes damage over time to the zombies at a rate of five damage per second for a few seconds after the enemy is hit. He is still able to swallow a zombie whole from behind, however. An additional benefit to the fire breath is it bypasses additional defenses on NPC zombies such as screen doors, coffins, barrels, and even outhouses making short work of heavily defended zombies, similar to the Fume-shroom. Primary weapon Flame Spray is the primary weapon of the Fire Chomper. It deals ten damage continuously and five damage for every second for four seconds. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Blazing Speed Fire Chomper moves slightly below blazing speed. Heartburn Digestion Reduced chance of heartburn decreases digestion time when eating Zombies. Flame Hardened Skin Flame hardened skin provides extra health boost. Strategies Although Fire Chomper has a spray that allows him to fight at slightly longer range, you should still play him as you would any other Chomper. The fire effect allows you to deal lots of damage when combined with the spray's initial damage. Combining this with Goop or Spikeweed works well to stack up the damage in a hurry. In Garden Warfare 2, his character upgrades can make him a major threat to zombies. When you can, put on the Health and Fire Upgrades to improve his health and fire damage respectively. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Tuned Chomper camera to be closer to that in Garden Warfare. * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Trials of Gnomus DLC * * * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Fire Chomper GW1.png|Fire Chomper in-game FireChomper.png|Stickerbook Fire_chomp.jpg|HD Fire Chomper Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Fire Chomper GW2.png|Fire Chomper in-game Trivia *He appears to have slight range increase with his primary attack, the Flame Spray. *When the player gives him accessories, his mouth will not burn anymore. *He may be a reference to the Venus Fire Trap from the ''Super Mario games. *He deals the same damage and fire rate as the potted plant Snap Dragon, however it does not increase damage over time. *When he is using Flame Spray and an All-Star uses Sprint Tackle on it, the flame has a visible range while he is flying away. *He, Fire Pea, Yeti Chomper and Garlic Drone are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Stickerbook entry. Fire Chomper is mentioned in Power Chomper's entry. *He is redesigned in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He now has an all-yellow mouth, yellow spots, and reddish spikes. ru:Огненный Зубастик fr:Mordeur de Feu Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Fire plants Category:Plant variants Category:Rare plants Category:Fire variants Category:Rare variants Category:Plants Category:Instant-kill plants